Modern rail vehicles often have brake systems having a plurality of brake devices which act in different ways. A friction brake device, such as a pressure-operated brake device, for example a hydraulic or pneumatic brake, or an electric or electromagnetic brake is generally provided as the service brake to be used primarily. Besides this, eddy current brakes, retarders or else magnetic track brakes, amongst others, are additionally used. In contrast to the eddy current brake, the magnetic track brake device here is a friction brake device which, when it is operated, is brought into frictional contact with the rail. As a result of current being applied, the magnetic track brake device is magnetized and adheres strongly to the rail. The magnetic track brake device is subject to considerable wear in the process. Magnetic track brake devices are used for supporting the braking action of the normal service brake device, in particular when carrying out rapid braking or emergency braking.
Disclosed embodiments allow improved operation of a magnetic track brake device. In particular, wear of the magnetic track brake device is intended to be reduced in the process during braking.